tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulwat
"Man is Weak but his Law is Strong. Man is that loathsome voice which bids you to lie, to cheat and to steal. You must learn to hate that voice inside you, hate that weakness. Hate the weakness in your neighbour. Hate the curs that succumbed to that voice and who now languish in our pits. Hate that which is contrary to the laws of our forefathers. The laws which are our birthright, which separate us from mere beasts and the degenerates in the street. The law must be carved into the very land itself as we have carved it into this great city. Across the desert, into every stone and into every grain of sand there must be law. If it takes a thousand, thousand years, we will impose our law. -Sermon of Viat Herros, Law-Sire of Emova History Ancient History Vulwat was founded in ancient times by the Halood tribesmen who first came across the Guilt-Eaters in the deepest deserts of what would become Vulwat. It is not known how but a pact was made between these men and the guilt-eaters and from them the men learned the first law-magic. A new caste emerged within the tribes, that of the Law-Teller. These magi wielded powers far beyond those of the tribal shamans and soon came to dominate society around them.The once nomadic tribes began to settle, favouring the safety of walls and the runic circles carved by the Law-Tellers to protect them. The first towns began to form and from them great cities with towering walls, themselves imbued with the very laws of the land. These cities were rules from on high by the Law-Tellers, who came together to form their great courts and tribunals. The covenant they had made with the Guilt-Eaters was honoured as they were allowed to reside within the temples of man and to roam freely within their cities. The extinction of the Halood tribes who were once so numerous along southern Yantir was brought on by the swift and decisive action of Vulwat's Law-Tellers. Legions of gleaming soldiers drove across the deserts of the land, rounding up the nomads living with the area encircled by Vulwat's three largest cities. Enslaved by the people of Vulwat they were herded towards the central desert. The nomads did not remain slaves though, no housing was built for them not were they allowed to bear young. Instead, each and every captured tribesman was worked to death in a matter of months. The fruit of their labour was Yevin Gol. A vast city-prison. Geography Regions Vulwat is divided into five greater areas, three of which are named after their largest city. Yevin Omi For more on this region, see here. At the edge of lake Halood, just on the border between Vulwat and Yeleghem lies Yevin Omi. The oldest of Vulwat's three great cities, it began as a small settlement, built by the first Nomad's to return from the desert with the secret of the Guilt-Eaters. The region of Yevin Omi stretches across most of Vulwat's border with Yeleghem. Although Vulwat once controlled land far further north, including all of lake Halood, the border has slowly receded almost the walls of the city itself. Ambili For more on this region, see here. Ambilii covers eastern edge of Vulwat. It is the closest area between mainland Yantir and Vhir and thus is an important point for trade, although many trader's prefer to sail past the region to avoid Vulwat's draconian treatment of smugglers. Emova For more on this region, see here. Emova makes up most of the land to the west of Yevin Gol, from the city at the bank of the Redsister lakes to the south of the gulf. It also lies closest to the Tyrant Thrones, the mangrove forests to the south of Sekelbeh forming a natural border. Kurabas For more on this region, see here. Further south from Emova is Kurabas. The last populated of Vulwat's regions and the only one missing a major city, Kurabash exists on the fringes of Vulwat and Yantir, in both location and culture. Many of the peoples who populate it are descended from the survivors, other's once belonged to the so called savage tribes of the Broken Coast. Yevin Gol For more on this region, see here. Yevin Gol lies in the very heart of Vulwat, Unlike the other regions, it stretches only as far as the city's walls. Yevin Gol was built by enslaved Halood tribesmen and although it is more prison than city, thousands of citizens live within it's wall outside of bars. Society The Orvus Axim The Orvus Axim are three titanic runic circles, each of which encircles one of Vulwat's three largest cities. They were crafted millennia ago by the first law-tellers, each one consists of thousands of precisely placed runes and signs and spans dozens of leagues in diameter. Within the Orvus Axim, any breach of the laws of Vulwat, which are carved into the circles themselves, will cause dissonance within the circle. These disturbances can be detected by an attuned runestone. The guards and magistrates of each city fashion these stones into rings or amulets and use them to relentlessly hunt down any who dare to breach the laws of the city. The sight of the Orvus Axim is not always unobscured. Over the years many resourceful individuals have developed methods to hide from detection. Safe-houses and hovels, hidden from the eyes of the law or potent trinkets to fool the nose of a Guilt-Eater. The construction or possession of these items is of course, highly illegal but they can be found by those who know where to look. Peoples Most of Vulwat's population reside within its walled cities. Ratfolk are numerous enough but are oft despised. Immigrants all, Ratfolk are viewed as criminals and low-lives, not an entirely inaccurate view. Government Religion Fittingly, religion in Vulwat is Primarily weighted towards the lawful end of the pantheon, particularly Moradin. There are temples within all of Vulwat's cities, of varying sizes. Each city's grand court also serves as a unified temple all gods. In Kurubas and the surrounding lands, it is not uncommon for people to worship the spirit-gods of the ancient Halood tribes. Economy Category:Location Category:Yantir